The invention relates to a sealing arrangement for a turbomachine, a guide vane arrangement, and a turbomachine with such a sealing arrangement, which comprises a thin-walled annular structure that is substantially closed on all sides, and wherein the annular structure delimits an annular interior space.
Known from DE 10 2006 004 090 A1 is a sealing arrangement of a gas turbine with a guide vane and an inner shroud arranged at the radially inner-lying end of the guide vane, wherein a sealing element is an integral component of the inner shroud and serves to seal a radially inner-lying gap between the sealing arrangement and the gas turbine rotor.
It is further known that sealing arrangements at guide vanes can be designed at least in part in an annular form and comprise a thin-walled annular structure, in order to reduce any gas flow through various gaps in the region of the sealing arrangement. In this case, the annular structure delimits an annular interior space. Usually, these designs must be composed of a plurality of parts that are assembled. Also, the gas present in the annular interior space can be induced to create vortexing through a movement of the annular structure, said vortexing causing additional friction in the gas turbine.